


Of Awkwardness and Arthur

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur has a bike, Arthur is just there, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Merlin does not like Arthur, Merlin is awkward, Oblivious Merlin, Okay maybe he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day you'll get two helmets, so we both can be safe." Merlin chuckled taking off the helmet when they stopped.<br/>"Yes well I have one helmet right now and your safety comes first." Arthur stated and Merlin had a palpitation. </p><p>Or </p><p>Merlin was sure he hated Arthur, so why did he always feel funny around him? And why oh why did he always have to do something embarrassing? What the hell was Merlin's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so new fic. This weekend I was really inspired and just kept writing. This is from Merlin's POV something I haven't really done before on its own so bear with me. Also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes it is unbeta'd. But enjoy XD

Merlin was gonna be so late. He woke up at 8:45 and his lesson starts at nine.

"Fuck" He had mumbled before getting up and getting ready all within an impressive five minutes. He didn't have time for breakfast or coffee especially since his mouth was still minty from the tooth paste. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door just managing to say goodbye to his Grandpa Gaius who was still in bed. Usually his mother wakes him up but since it's a Tuesday she starts work at four and can't do it. His grandfather is usually sleeping so he has to wake himself up but for some reason his alarm didn't go off this morning.

"Merlin," A voice rang behind him. Arthur Pendragon son of Uther Pendragon their next door neighbours.

Arthur and Merlin have been neighbours all their lives. Arthur lives in a big posh house where as Merlin lives in a more domestic smaller house. The bit of gap between their houses are the barriers between rich and poor on their street. From Arthur's house onwards there is only big posh houses; from Merlin's house downwards are other middle class houses some much small we than his own.

Merlin and Arthur used to be such good friends as kids especially since their parents got along so well. Hunith and Uther being single parents, bonded and made their children play. When Uther found out he had a daughter he brought her into his home and she too played with the boys. It was fun because Arthur's and Merlin's rooms were the ones facing each other so they would always climb across to each other rooms past curfew via the tree in between their two houses.

As they got older however the three grew apart especially since high school defined them. Merlin was part of the nerds or social outcasts but he didn't really fit into either he was just Merlin. Arthur became a jock and part of the popular crowds and became distant. Morgana too became popular but at least she still spoke to Merlin and hung out with him. Merlin had always disliked Arthur after that because he was an utter prat to him.

However at their first year of college Merlin soon learned popularity wasn't as big of deal here; everything was more work related. Merlin still never hung out with Arthur though. The occasional awkward hello is what they shared. However in their second and final year it got more complicated; the art classes merged into one and so did the Classics classes. So Arthur and Merlin shared two of their three lessons together. Merlin was just glad he chose science instead of photography.

"No time." Merlin growled and ran past the prat. He didn't have time for conversation. It hadn't occurred to Merlin in that moment, that Arthur was going to be late too because they go to the same college. Merlin just simply kept going. Its times like this he wish he had a car like Gwen or Gwaine. He would have called them to get a lift but they would already be at college and a car parking space is quite hard to get; its first come first served in the college car park.

He ran up to a zebra crossing, ready to cross as there were no cars when a motorbike pulled up in front of him. He jumped back in surprise before narrowing his eyes.

"Watch it you-you-Arthur?"

"Hop on idiot." Arthur said rolling his eyes at Merlin. _God he was such an ass_.

"I think I would rather walk."

"And be late? What would your _mother_ think?" Arthur said flashing Merlin a sly smile.

"Fine," He sighed. "Clotpole" Merlin mumbled getting on behind Arthur. Before they left Arthur gave Merlin his bag to put on over his and then fumbled with his helmet, taking it off.

"What are you doing?"

"Safety first; put this on." He handed Merlin his helmet.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just put the damn helmet on." He insisted pushing it into his face. His tone was aggressive but Merlin knew that it was Arthur's way of begging.

"Bossy" Merlin said but complied anyway. He ignored the way his heart fluttered when Arthur gave him a relieved yet triumphant look. Once Merlin had adjusted the strap and Arthur was satisfied with it; Arthur revved the bike and they began their journey to college.

....

As Arthur sped up Merlin found himself wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. Although he disliked the prat, the feeling of being near him was intoxicating. Arthur was so warm and cosy it was nice breathing him in. Merlin shouldn't get comfy after all he didn't like the guy but having Arthur in his arms felt weirdly right.

Merlin shook off all thoughts of Arthur and ignored his feelings; he had a sort of almost boyfriend and it wouldn't be right. Gwaine and him and been together for a month or so now. They got drunk at a party and slept together; Merlin was glad he wasn't a virgin. After that they had been in this weird friends with benefits/fluffy relationship. It was odd but nice to have someone. Not only did disliking Arthur and having Gwaine stop  him but he was pretty much sure Arthur was in a relationship with a girl named Vivian or was it a guy named Valiant? Well it was someone on with the letter V starting their name. _Wait_ , why is Merlin thinking of being with Arthur anyway? He doesn't like the guy; they haven't got along for years.

....

When they arrived at Albion College there were a few last minute people walking in. The other students looked at them as they rode in; some of them started to whisper and Merlin knew in that moment that there would be a rumour spreading around about them before lunch. When Arthur parked up Merlin jumped off shoved Arthur's helmet into him.

"Thanks" He muttered before running off inside.

"Merlin my-" He heard Arthur call behind him but he had to get to lesson he was late enough as it is. Thank god he was only five minutes late. The teacher rolled her eyes and told him to take his seat. It wasn't until he sat down that he noticed he still has Arthur's bag on top of his.

"Crap."

....

By lunch Merlin was right there was rumours going about. Arthur and Merlin dating, poor Gwaine been cast a side or Arthur's and Merlin's (not so secret) affair. However his favourite rumour was that Merlin was 'Can't buy me love'ing Arthur and he paid him to show up with him but Merlin couldn't give a damn about popularity or Arthur for that matter.

"Why didn't you tell?" Gwen enquired as he passed her in the hallway.

"You and my brother? I knew it!" Morgana smirked at him.

"What about Gwaine?" Lance had asked.

Merlin ignored everyone one of them. The rumours weren't true. He spend most of the morning fending off people stating that he was not dating Arthur nor will he _ever_.

"I think you have something of mine." Said Arthur, walking up to Merlin at his locker. Merlin closed the locker door to face Arthur.

"Yes I do I'm sorry for running off." Merlin said sheepishly, handing his bag back to him. Arthur laughed.

"Its fine, I'm just glad I had photography this morning and that my work is on the computer where as all my other subjects work is in here." He pointed to his bag.

"Again I'm sorry." Merlin said. He wasn't all that sorry but he couldn't help himself from saying it.

"Merlin!" Gwaine beamed wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"Gwaine" Merlin grinned leaning into his touch. Arthur coughed.

"I'll catch you later Merlin." He smiled and walked away. Merlin didn't know if he was seeing things but he could of swore he saw disappointment in Arthur's eyes.

"Lunch?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Gwaine grabbed his hand and Merlin couldn't help but look back at Arthur as he walked down the hallways.

....

After that day Merlin kept seeing Arthur everywhere in college. Usually he wouldn't see Arthur at all but this past week he's been at every corner he turned, every classroom he came out of and every bloody hallway he's walked down. Not only in college did he keep seeing Arthur but he saw him outside of college as well. If he was at home he would always see Arthur through his window or if he and Gwaine were at the cinema; Arthur would be there with his friends. On a normal occasion he wouldn't mind and wouldn't think anything of it, but every time he saw Arthur something embarrassing always happens to him.

Like on Tuesday down the halls Merlin saw Arthur and they were walking towards each other when Merlin slipped and fell directly on to Arthur taking them both down to the ground. What's worse is _where_ Merlin landed. A normal person may have landed on top of Arthur; chest to chest but Merlin with his luck ended up getting a face full of Arthur's crotch. Everyone around them either smirked or laughed.

"Couldn't wait could you Merlin?" Someone called.

"Scandalous." A few girls giggled.

"Merlin you clumsy oaf!" Arthur growled.

"Um," Merlin shot up, face red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry." He said avoiding Arthur's eyes. He stood up ran off without another word not even bothering to help the prat up.

"Merlin are you alright?" Gwen asked as he sat down on their table in the canteen. Merlin nodded.

"You're all red." Lance commented grinning at the raven haired boy.

"Merlin talk to us." Gwaine said wrapping his arm around Merlin.

"He can't," Morgana smirked. "He's too wrapped up in the show he and Arthur just have to half of these college students." She cackled.

"Oh can it Morgana." Merlin snapped standing up and walking away.

Or on Friday in Art class. Nimueh their art teacher asked Merlin to get a new bottle of PVA glue from the store room. As he did he struggled to get the lid off.

"Need some help?" Arthur offered appearing next to him.

"Um," Merlin started but then Arthur's hand rested on top of Merlin's on the bottle. His hands were warm and soft and slotted perfectly with Merlin's long and slender fingers. Merlin's stomach felt weird, it was a good weird though. Maybe he was sick or coming down with something?

Arthur then rubbed his thumb against Merlin's hands and Merlin's chest burned. Suddenly glue shot up in the air. Merlin didn't know how it happened but he must have squeezed the bottle with his other hand because he saw the lid fly off and PVA going everywhere. Merlin and Arthur's fronts were covered in PVA.

"I didn't think you were this happy to see me." Arthur smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur's attempt at sexual innuendoes.

"This is not good," Merlin sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine Merlin don't worry about it. I'm sending you my dry cleaning bill."

"Prat, ever heard of a washing machine?"

"Ever heard of being rich, idiot"

"Dollop head."

"Dollop head? Making up words I see,"

"Clotpole"

"What the hell is a clotpole?"

"In the shortest amount of words?" Arthur nodded. "Arthur Pendragon"

"Oi!"

"Go clean yourself up Arthur; it's your fault anyway."

"Is not. This is your fault; you squirted your white stuff all over me." Arthur grinned. _Great, more innuendos from a prat who thinks he can get anyone._

Morgana and Gwen had chosen that moment to walk into the store room to see what was taking too long. They saw the two with white stuff on themselves and after hearing Arthur's comment the two began to smirk. Merlin blushed. _Fucking hell why him?_

"Enjoying yourselves?" Morgana said.

"Poor Gwaine," Gwen teased. He knew she was joking but Merlin glared at her anyway.

"Why do you always do this to me?" Merlin growled at Arthur and walked out of the store room. _Fucking prat._

....

A week later Gwaine broke off whatever they had because he said he didn't want to keep worrying about Merlin and Arthur. In all fairness after what happened that day he could see how bad it looked.

You see Merlin was walking down the hallway when Arthur ran up to him.

"Merlin, I may have skipped-"

"May?"

"Okay I definitely skipped a few lessons in Classics with Mr Kilgharrah and I was wondering if you could give me your notes to copy?"

"Yeah I supposes that's-"

"Shit" Arthur cursed. He grabbed Merlin's arm so fast that he wasn't even sure he did until he let go and there was a burning feeling on his arm from where Arthur's hand touched it. Merlin ignored his body's feelings and looked where Arthur had dragged him. He had brought him into the janitor's closet and it was bloody hot in there.

"What the actual fuck?" Merlin snarled.

"Sorry I saw my ex girlfriend Vivian walking down the hallway," He explained.

"So?" Merlin asked.

"I kinda broke up with her on her birthday and now she wants my head on a stick." He informed.

"Serves you right you clotpole!" Merlin smacked his arm.

"Hey I can't help it if I don't love her like she loves me"

"But a gentlemen would have waited and not be an arse like you." Merlin argued.

"What is your problem with me? Why don't you like me?" Arthur said defensively stepping in Merlin's space.

"What's my problem with you?" Merlin challenged standing up to meet Arthur using his slight height advantage to make him appear bigger. Their faces were literally mere millimetres apart.

"My problem with you is you're a-" the door swung open.

"Merlin?" Said Gwaine his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. The two had sprung apart and making it look like they were doing something they weren't suppose to. Plus the heat in the room was unbelievably hot so their cheeks were pink making them appear to be blushing when they were just all hot and bothered. And not in the good way either.

"Gwaine this," Merlin gestured between the two of them. "This isn't what it looks like." He stuttered.

Gwaine just shook his head and clenched his jaw before walking away. Merlin turned to Arthur who looked way too smug. _Bastard_ ; no wonder Gwaine assumed wrong. Merlin shot a glare to Arthur and ran out after Gwaine.

"Gwaine wait!" Merlin yelled.

"Why Merlin? So you can tell me you weren't making out with princess?"

"I wasn't, he dragged me in there in fear of Vivian taking his head off because he's a prick." Merlin explained, his body basically pleading with Gwaine. Gwaine rolled his eyes and walked away again.

"Gwaine!" Merlin called.

It took another twenty minutes before he convinced Gwaine that they weren't doing anything but even though Gwaine forgave him he broke up with him. He seems to think that under all Merlin's hate for Arthur he like him. Which was a complete and utter _lie._

....

Merlin didn't see Arthur for the rest of the day. At college anyway; at home was another awkwardly embarrassing moment. Merlin had just come out the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist as he swung his hips to the music playing. He grabbed his radio and started dancing around in his room like a looney.

It had only occurred to him by the third song that his bedroom curtains were open and Arthur was watching him from his room. Merlin blushed and stopped dancing. Arthur was smirking; his eyes telling Merlin he was very amused.

Merlin moved to close the curtains when his towel got caught on his drawers and fell onto the ground. His eyes widened in realisation he looked up and saw Arthur too with wide eyes and a blush creeping on his face. Arthur turned away but miscalculated his force and fell face first to the floor. Merlin had blushed a bright crimson red and it had spread to his ears. He quickly retrieved his towel and closed his curtains. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out rapidly. _Today was not his day_.

....

After that Merlin avoided Arthur at all costs. If he was in the same hallway as Arthur he would turn back the way he came, if Arthur was at the cinema he walked out and decided to go to Mini Golf or Laser Quest. It was the Friday after that day and he was walking home from college when he heard a motorbike engine roaring towards him.

"Please not be Arthur. _Please_ not be Arthur. Please _not_ be Arthur." Merlin mumbled to himself.

"Merlin," Arthur called over his bikes noise. "I _know_ you've been avoiding me."

"And I have every right too." Merlin continued to walk and Arthur followed him on his bike.

"Merlin I'm sorry about Gwaine and last Friday night," He trailed off; Merlin could practically feel Arthur blushing under his helmet. Merlin shot him a glare and stopped so Arthur could stop his bike.

"Let me take you home." Arthur offered.

"I'm nearly home anyway." Merlin declined.

"Okay how about we go somewhere? Let me prove to you I'm _not_ a bad guy," Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin's hand. Merlin's fingers tingled at the feeling. It was nice. Merlin shook his head and took his hand back.

"Please" Arthur begged.

"Okay," Merlin sighed. "I want food; I'm starving." Merlin said and Arthur laughed feeling more relaxed.

"You're always hungry"

"Well I have a fast metabolism I don't put on the weight like some people"

"Are you calling me fat, Merlin?"

"You said that not me,"

"I'm fighting fit!" Arthur argued.

"Keep telling yourself that." Merlin laughed.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur grumbled but he laughed anyway making Merlin laugh more.

It was like old times, like they didn't grow apart, like they were still eight year old kids instead of eighteen year old adolescents. Arthur must have realised it too because he stopped laughing and they fell into silence.

"Helmet." Arthur took it off his head and gave it to Merlin. Merlin ignored the way his heart fluttered at Arthur caring for his safety.

"Thanks" Merlin gave him a small smile. Arthur gave him a heart-warming smile once he helped him put the helmet on. He turned back around he lifted Merlin's arms on to his waist and drove off. This exact moment would be perfect if it wasn't Arthur; because Merlin didn't like Arthur, _right?_

....

"One day you'll get two helmets, so we both can be safe." Merlin chuckled taking off the helmet when they stopped.

"Yes well I have one helmet right now and your safety comes first." Arthur stated and Merlin had a palpitation. _Why oh why was he being so nice?_

"I bet you say that to everyone you have on here." Merlin managed to say once his heart got itself together.

"I've had no one else of importance on this bike" Arthur simply said his facial expression neutral. He looked Merlin in the eye as he said it and Merlin blushed.

"What about Morgana?"

"She's never been on it."

"Oh" Merlin blushed a brighter Crimson. Only Arthur could make someone that hates him get really strange feelings around him.

Merlin coughed and averted Arthur's gaze.

"So where are we?"

"We're at the Avalon" He smiled. Arthur lifted his seat up and put his helmet in the seat.

"The bowling place?" Merlin looked sceptical.

"Yes."

"But I'm starving," Merlin whined.

"We can get food inside,"

"But I don't even know how to bowl," Merlin complained.

"I'll teach you." Arthur said and for some reason Merlin was really looking forward to that. "Look it's a great place; I come here to blow off some steam,"

"Alright fine" Merlin sighed but a small smile played on his lips. Arthur's face lit up. He grabbed Merlin's elbow and started to lead them in the bowling place. Merlin stopped abruptly realising he should probably tell his mum where he is.

"Hold on a sec I have to phone my mum to tell her I'll be home late." Merlin said. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Arthur nodded and walked into the entrance. Merlin took out his phone and dialled his home phone.

" _Hello_ " His Grandpa's voice greeted.

"Grandpa! Is mum home?"

" _No I'm afraid she's caught up at work_ "

"Oh okay well I'm going to be home late. I'm at Avalon"

" _The bowling place? With whom?_ " Gaius asked.

"Arthur,"

" _Arthur...? Pendragon?_ " Gaius repeated slowly and more questioningly.

"Yes"

" _I thought you hated him?_ "

"I do,"

" _May I ask why you are there with him?_ "

"Second chances right?"

" _I have taught you well my boy,"_ Gaius laughed. _"Enjoy your evening; I shall see you at home after."_

"I'll try Gaius"

" _Arthur is a wonderful boy Merlin and he cares for you deeply; its just you that can't see that_ " Gaius enlightened.

"Okay Grandpa. Go take your nap you're talking like an old crazy person."

" _Cheek! Less of the old and crazy,_ "

"Love you Grandpa" Merlin chuckled.

" _Love you too, now get off the phone and get back to your date!_ " Gaius said and before Merlin could respond with _'he's not my date'_ , he hung up. Merlin shook his head fondly at his Grandpa's words. _Date pfft; yeah right_.

....

Arthur waved him over. As he walked over he realised that there was other people in this lane. They were Arthur's friends the ' _in crowd'_.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath.

As he drew nearer, he supposed the crowd wasn't too bad. There was Leon (Morgana's boyfriend) Elyan (Gwen's brother), Percival (Gwaine's new side piece as far as he's heard) and Lance? He wasn't aware that Lance hung out with Arthur. I mean he knows Lance is on their football team but he's always sat with Merlin's friends.

Before he actually reached the lane Arthur stood up and walked over to him.

"Merlin let me intro-"

"I know them already its fine" Merlin said.

"Alright fair enough. Guys you remember Merlin?" Arthur asked once they sat on the chairs. 

Lance smiled; of course he knew him. Elyan nodded; the amount of times Merlin has been to Gwen's house he should hope Elyan would know him. It must be weird for him, hanging out with a guy who had a brief fling with his sister, one who dated her for a short time and one who is still dating her. _Poor guy._ Leon he's seen around with Morgana; not really spoke to him but the way Morgana speaks about him at lunch tells him, he's a good guy. Percival seemed nervous and avoided Merlin's gaze. He was also on the team; Merlin had never really seen him till until the rumour that Gwaine and him got it off at some party. And then all of a sudden he saw him everywhere like today for example. It's true what they say you can't un-see something once you've seen it; _like Arthur_.

"Alright we ready to bowl?" Leon asked.

"I'll join your side so it's three V three" Lance said and plonked on the chair next to Merlin. He nudged Merlin's shoulder playfully and Merlin laughed nudging him back.

He then raised his eyebrows and shot his eyes at Arthur and then back at Merlin. Merlin got what he was suggesting and he shook his head.

"Never" He mouthed to him. Lance just raised his brow at him and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing" The two said quickly and laughed again.

"Alright" Arthur chuckled looking sceptical. "Let's choose some names then shall we?"

Arthur named himself 'King Arthur', _no surprise there_. Merlin was 'His Wizardlyness' and Lance became 'BAMF'.

"BAMF?" Merlin had asked.

"Bad ass mother fucker," Lance grinned.

"Such language from you Lance and you're the sensible one." Merlin laughed.

"See I told you BAMF," Lance smirked.

On the other team Leon was 'Strawberry Blonde' _not_ ginger he argued. Elyan was 'Vanish' because he has a way of disappearing when you need him most. And for Percival they named him 'Muscles'.

They started to bowl, Merlin was last to have his first go out of their team. When he got up, he picked up the orange bowling ball and threw it. The ball went into the gutter.

"That was terrible _Mer_ lin." Arthur laughed.

"I told you I can't bowl."

"It's easy here," Arthur picked up a ball and placed Merlin's fingers in the slots. He then stood behind Merlin, his muscular body fitting well with Merlin's slighter one. Merlin suddenly felt really warm. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and lifted it into position; his fingers lingering on his arm for longer than supposed to.

"Hold it like this" Arthur instructed, his breath tingling on the back of Merlin's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Arthur moved his other hand on Merlin's waist to keep him in steady. Merlin's heart sped up and his stomach got butterflies. He was so handsome in that light, his hair shinning and his eyes all sparkly; Merlin's knees almost buckled. _My god he was a fucking girl_. He wasn't aware that he had thrown bowling ball until everyone cheered.

"Strike!" Lance cheered. "This is a great start! You guys are going _down!_ " Lance taunted.

"In your dreams." Leon challenged.

Merlin blinked rapidly remembering where he was he jumped out of Arthur's touch.

"Um, I need a drink and food." He muttered before walking (sprinting) towards the bar. Merlin's heart couldn't stop beating so quickly. He knew bowling was a bad idea especially with Arthur Pendragon about.

After he had food and water he had calmed down and started to enjoy himself. Everyone seemed at ease, Arthur hadn't touched him again but their fingers occasionally brushed sending little electric shocks through Merlin's fingers. However because Merlin is Merlin he had to go and embarrass himself so when he went to swing the ball he under estimated the force of his swing and it brought him off his feet.

"Fuck," He cursed as he landed on his arse. They guys erupted in laughter.

"Merlin you clumsy idiot." Arthur said through the fits of laughter. Lance helped him up once he finished laughing but then continued to laugh after he picked him up.

By the end of the game their team won and the other team lowered their heads in shame. Arthur after getting a strike for his finishing bowl raised his hands in the air. He high fived Lance and then spun around to embrace Merlin. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck resting his mouth on his shoulder. As Merlin did so Arthur seemed to pull him in a bit closer. Admittedly the two stayed there longer than supposed to but Merlin couldn't help it, Arthur felt so good in his arms, he made his body tremble with- _Hold up_ , he and Arthur were hugging and he didn't feel like throwing up.

Merlin tore away from Arthur's embrace; the two looked into each other's eyes for a moment both trying to figure each other out. Both held up walls. Lance coughed breaking their stares and he gave Merlin a knowing smirk.

"Oh shut up." He said crossing his arms.

"I'm telling Morgana." Lance laughed.

"You wouldn't dare," Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"You and I both know I would." Lance chuckled.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Only because no one else will" Merlin grinned.

"You hurt me Merlin" Lance placed his hand on his chest over his heart.

"You're welcome mate"

....

"Thank you for today." Merlin said to Arthur when they arrived back to their houses.

"See I told you I'm not a bad guy,"

"Just misunderstood." Merlin teased.

"Shut up Merlin."

"Clotpole."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Goodnight Merlin."

"Night Arthur."

As Merlin went to sleep his last thought was of Arthur.

....

For some reason after that night Merlin got lifts with Arthur to college. Arthur would always knock on his door to get Merlin and they would ride off to college. He rode so often that Arthur actually bought Merlin a helmet.

"Um, why?" Merlin asked.

"So we can both be safe" He smiled at him. Merlin's heart melted at Arthur's use of his own words. _Get yourself together Merlin_.

Arthur was being so kind lately that more awkwardness from Merlin was inevitable. On a Wednesday afternoon Merlin and Arthur had Classics; Mr Kilgharrah wasn't in and he had set some work for them to do. They couldn't leave because the English teacher from next door kept coming in to check on them.

Arthur sits in front of Merlin so he gets a pretty good view of Arthur's back muscles.

"Merlin I'm _bored_." Arthur sighed leaning back in his chair so it rests on Merlin's desk. He put his head all the way back so he could see Merlin.

"We all are," Merlin said. "But we all chose to do work."

"Yes well I have half an hour, I still have time." Arthur grinned.

"Well we're not all last minute people like you," Merlin found himself smiling. "Well some people might." He added as he looked round the class and saw that some people were on their phones while others talked amongst themselves.

"Lance can you pass me a highlighter?" Merlin asked Lance who was on the front row of the class. He nodded and grabbed one from the box. Merlin stood up and leaned over Arthur to get the highlighter.

"Merlin," Gwen nudged him from his side. His arm buckled at the sudden force and he would have face planted the table if it weren't for Arthur being there.

Merlin let out a little squeal as he fell on to Arthur's lips. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and Merlin looked mortified. He was kissing Arthur Pendragon, by accident and from a really awkward angle _but still!_

Merlin could have swore Arthur relaxed for a moment and would have done something if he didn't lean so hard on his chair; the force had pushed the table backwards into Merlin's crotch.

"Fuck," He screamed out pulling away from Arthur's lips. He ignored the way his lips ached for more as he fell backwards on to the floor, curling up into a ball and clutching his crotch.

"Shit Merlin are you okay?" Arthur jumped up from his chair and practically hurdled over the table. Arthur couched by Merlin and he just nodded. _What the fuck was his life?_

....

When Merlin got sick just a week later; he thought that he would be rid of Arthur for a few days but alas he was wrong. Merlin was lying in bed wallowing in self pity from his slowly dying fever when there was a tap at his window. He ignored it. But the there it was again and again.

Merlin cursed every word he could think off as he reluctantly stood up wrapping himself in his duvet and shuffled towards the window. He pulled the curtain back and saw that Arthur was in the tree waiting to be let in. He waved at Merlin pointing to the window and Merlin opened it.

"About bloody time." Arthur said dropping through the window with a small white bag.

"I'm sorry but I am ill!" Merlin stressed as he climbed back into bed. Arthur stood up and stretched his back, cracking in the process.

"God it's been years since I've done that," He frowned. "I'm sure your window was a lot bigger."

"Or you were a lot smaller." Merlin mumbled from his bed.

"Are you calling me fat _again_ Merlin?"

"And like I said before you said that not me"

"And I repeat; fighting fit"

"And I _repeat_ ; fucking _ill_ "

"I brought you something." Arthur said picking up the white back that came in with him.

"What is it?"

"Vegetable soup with extra Swede just the way you like it." Arthur smiled giving him the bag. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," Merlin said surprised. "I can't believe you remembered"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "How could I forget" His smile turned sheepish.

"Also there's something else," Arthur continued gesturing for Merlin to look in the bag. He took out the container of soup and there he saw it at the bottom. _No friggin' way_.

"Will's ring!" Merlin beamed putting the ring on his index finger.

"Yeah,"

_The story behind the ring goes like this..._

_When the two were 11 Merlin had a ring he got from his friend Will. Will had been Merlin's best friend in primary (besides Arthur and Morgana) before he left to go to a different high school. As a present he gave Merlin a friendship ring off his finger and Merlin gave him one of his scarf's. They still talk every now and again but the point of this story was he lost his best friend. The ring, Merlin loved; it was his favourite thing to wear on his fingers even over the Haribo rings._

_Now Arthur being Arthur took the ring gesture the wrong way and started teasing Merlin._

_"Ooo got a marriage proposal Merlin you big girl." Arthur sniggered._

_"Shut up Arthur, you're just jealous Will didn't get you one." Merlin frowned._

_"Am not; I never liked Will and he never liked me."_

_"Well then shut up you turnip head"_

_"I'm a turnip head? You're the one getting married at 11!"_

_"I'm not getting married!"_

_"Prove it!" Arthur stalked towards Merlin. "Give me the ring."_

_"No,"_

_"Give it!"_

_"No!" Merlin screamed. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled he ring off. He looked at it before throwing it down the length of his garden._

_"Why!" Merlin yelled before rushing to find it._

_Parents were called and they all searched the garden. 5 hours they looked and they couldn't find it.  For a week Merlin didn't speak to Arthur or see him. Arthur showed up one day in his room._

_"Go away" Merlin had said as Arthur climbed through his window._

_"Merlin I'm sorry; I truly am," Arthur started but Merlin just ignored him and on his bed. Arthur followed sitting down next to him._

_"Father and Morgana have both lectured me on how wrong I was and so I-here" He handed Merlin another ring._

_"What?" Merlin asked stunned at the ring. It was a red and gold dragon ring; Arthur's ring in fact; he hadn't seen Arthur take it off. He had got the ring from a trip to Wales with his mother before she died and wore it ever since._

_"It's no ring of Wills but I want you to have mine."_

_"But you love this ring"_

_"You're my best friend, I love you more"_

_Merlin hugged Arthur and they became friends again. You know till 5 weeks later when high school would start._

"Arthur, I-I don't know what to say,"

"How about thank-" Merlin cut Arthur off with a hug. Arthur froze for a moment in shock before wrapping his arms around Merlin pulling him in closer. He was so warm against Merlin's freezing cold body. Merlin snuggled his head further into Arthur's neck basking in his essence. This was where he was supposed to be in Arthur's arms.

"Arthur," Merlin purred.

"Truth be told I was jealous" Arthur said into Merlin's neck.

"Arthur," Merlin laughed fondly. He pulled away and took a chain out of his pyjama top. On the end hung Arthur's ring.

"Merlin I," Arthur stopped he was speechless. "You kept it."

"It's what best friends do right?"

"Yeah, they do." Arthur said softly and grabbed Merlin's hand. Merlin's stomach felt weird and it wasn't because he was ill. Arthur rubbed his hand with his thumb sending little sparks through his hand. Merlin didn't know who moved first but they both leaned in towards one another.

"Merlin, your mother is home," His Grandpa's voice said from outside his bedroom door making them jump.

"She wants to know if you and Arthur would like some tea?" Gaius continued.

"How did-" Arthur trailed off, flabbergasted.

"You might think you were being quiet but you weren't." Gaius chuckled.

"No Grandpa we're fine." Merlin said.

"Okay suit yourself."

Merlin chuckled before erupting into a fit of coughs.

"Merlin," Arthur said as he left go of his hand and started to pat Merlin's back. Merlin covered his mouth the best he could as he tried to stop coughing. Once he did he lay down out of breath.

"I should let you rest" Arthur said standing up to leave. Merlin didn't want him to go.

"Stay" He blurted before he could stop himself. He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him down on to the bed. Arthur sat up right his legs down the length of the bed as Merlin settled his head down against his stomach.

"Rest Merlin"

....

When Merlin woke up he felt at lot better. He rolled over to a nice cold spot that cooled his warm face. _Wait a second? Arthur! Where is he?_

Merlin sat up and saw that Arthur was no longer in his bed and the bedroom window was wide open. He went to move to close the window when something crackled under his leg.

"What the-?" Merlin lifted his leg and saw a piece of paper under it. He picked it up; it was a note from Arthur.

" _Merlin, I'm going home Morgana was bugging me with all the text messages so I have to see what's up. Feel better, Arthur._ " Merlin read aloud. Merlin felt himself smile at Arthur's note. In that moment he knew he was fucked.

....

The following week Arthur had moved with all his friends onto Merlin's table. Merlin didn't question it and they all became on big group of friends.

"Is that Arthur's ring?" Morgana asked joining them at the table. Merlin looked down at his finger. Yeah he was wearing Arthur's ring. Arthur had asked him to wear it so he put Will's on the chain and put Arthur's on his finger. Of course people started to talk but Merlin didn't care. It also stopped other guys and girls from asking him out because they saw Arthur's ring so they backed away. But strangely Merlin didn't mind that either.

"Yeah it is," He said.

"You guys are so cute!" Gwen cooed.

" _We_ are not anything." Merlin dismissed.

"Come on Merlin, we know you like him" Morgana smirked.

"I don't like anyone!"

"Merlin I've know you for seven years, I think I can tell when you like someone." Lance insisted.

"I don't-" Merlin started at the same time Arthur approached and said.

"Who does Merlin like?"

"No one." Merlin forced a smile. "Excuse me." He said getting up and walked into the corridor.

"Merlin," Arthur called after him. He caught up to Merlin, grabbing his hand to make him stop. "You're acting strange; are you okay?"

"Fine." Merlin snapped.

"Really?" Arthur rubbed his thumb over his ring on Merlin's finger.

"Yes just tired." Merlin sighed.

"Watch out" Arthur warned pushing himself and Merlin into the lockers as a stampede of teens ran down the hallway way.

"What on earth?" Merlin raised his brow.

"Indoor game of tig I guess" Arthur laughed. His breath blew on Merlin's lips and Merlin realised how close they were. Arthur had caged Merlin with his arms into the lockers.

"Merlin, I-" He didn't finish the sentence because he placed his lips on Merlin's. Merlin didn't know how to react but his lips did and they moved in time with Arthur's.

Once Merlin started to kiss back Arthur took that as a sign to deepen the kiss, exploring Merlin's mouth with his tongue. Merlin groaned and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck letting his fingers entwine in Arthur's hair.

Arthur moaned at his touch, pressing into Merlin and Merlin could just feel how hard Arthur was against his own growing erection. He hiked Merlin's leg up and placed it around his hip as he moved his hand up along Merlin's leg to cup his arse.

Merlin's brain finally caught up with him when someone coughed near them. _Fuck_. He and Arthur were making out in the hallway, with students walking by, making a public show. He pulled back breathing heavily, Arthur mirroring his breaths. Their lips were red and puffy and their faces flushed. Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes, they looked soft and pleading and Merlin just couldn't help but look shocked, because in all fairness he was.

"You forgot your bag," Gwen said her face bright red. Merlin looked at her and then back at Arthur. He went to her, grabbed his bag nodding at her and then ran off down the hallway.

"Merlin!" Arthur called after him but Merlin just kept on running.

....

Merlin avoided Arthur for two weeks. Arthur tried to call him, catch him at college, even knocked on his door and attempted to get in through the window. Another week and Arthur gave up trying to talk to him.

Merlin and Arthur kissed, like full on kissed! Merlin kissed the boy he was supposed to hate! The boy who left him in high school because he was uncool, who avoided him like the plague, if he attempted to come near him.

Merlin knew Arthur would come back to bite him in the arse; especially since he was intrigued by the thought of Arthur _literally_ biting his arse. His mind was messed up. He wanted to hate Arthur, he really did but Arthur was his friend or ex friend and now his crush or whatever. All he knew is that he loved Arthur. _He loved Arthur!_ He loved the way he knew what he was like after this time. The way he looks at Merlin, his laugh, his smile, his eyes and oh his body. _Oh my god!_ He had to go tell him. Merlin ran out of his room almost knocking his mum over in the process.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" She asked him, raising her brow.

"I love Arthur! And I have to tell him." Merlin grinned at her.

"Finally!" His mother cheered. Merlin left her to run down the stairs, hearing her telling his Grandpa Gaius about his love for Arthur.

He ran out the door and up to Arthur's house. He knocked on the door. When he didn't get a response he knocked again.

"He's not here," Morgana voice said. Merlin looked around for the location of the voice. He looked up and saw Morgana handing out her window.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know; where would you be if you were angry and hurt?" She said. Merlin thought for a moment, where would Arthur go? _The bowling alley!_

"Avalon," He mumbled. "Thanks Morgana!"

"Oh and Merlin don't break his heart." She called to him as he started to run down the street.

"I won't, I promise" He called back.

....

"Oh my god" Merlin huffed. He had run for twenty minutes. God he was tired. Arthur better be worth it... _He was._

Merlin went inside and saw Arthur bowling with the guys. Even Gwaine was there. Arthur appeared to be happy but Merlin knew it was just a facade, he could tell by Arthur's eyes. His mind was in it but his heart wasn't.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted practically charging at him.

"Merlin?" Arthur managed before Merlin jumped on him wrapping his legs round him, placing his lips on Arthur's. Arthur didn't respond straightaway out of confusion but he wrapped his arms around Merlin and deepened the kiss.

Arthur was first to pull away ignoring the cat calls from the guys.

"Merlin why?" Arthur said breathlessly as Merlin dropped down.

"I love you" Merlin blurted. "I didn't know it but I do and I wanted to push you away like you pushed me away,"

"Merlin,"

"And I wanted you to hurt like you hurt me and I realised that's not fair and I can't live without you because you're my best friend and I love you and-"

"Merlin."

"I didn't know I what I was thinking and I hope you can forgive me because-"

"Merlin!" Arthur said putting his hand over his mouth. "I love you too, idiot." Arthur said gently as he dropped his hand from Merlin's mouth.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't catch that?" Merlin smirked. Arthur rolled his eyes, grinning himself and captured Merlin lips with his own.

"I said I love you" Arthur said as he pulled away.

"I love too." Merlin grinned and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story told from Arthur's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is long over due. I apologise for any mistakes as I only briefly went through it as I'm heavily busy packing for uni. However I hope you enjoy.

"Merlin!" He shouted as he saw the raven haired boy dash out of his door.

"No time." He growled and ran past his house.

Okay so Arthur deserved that. He hadn't been one of the nicest people to Merlin of late. They used to be best friends and hang out everyday. Arthur yes was the rich one and Merlin was not as rich. It was clearly defined by their houses and aesthetics. Despite this Arthur liked Merlin anyway and Merlin liked him and they were happy. Even when Morgana came along the three were the best of friends. They used to climb the tree in between their houses to go to each other's rooms. Remembering times like that makes Arthur want him and Merlin to be close again.

High school hit and that's when it all went down hill. Arthur was popular and Merlin was not. They started to hang out in year seven but then Arthur had grown distant. The reason? Merlin himself. Arthur had a thing for Merlin and at that age he had no idea what to do with himself. He hadn't considered the possibility of liking females yet alone males. He was stuck in a dark place struggling with his sexuality. The more he was around Merlin the more he wanted him. So Arthur had to withdraw.

He slowly faded making Merlin hate him; it was the only way to get over him. Morgana figured out his little crush by year nine and told him to do something about it instead of being a dick. And he was going to do something when his football mates overheard their little convo and called him poof and fag. So he denied all knowledge of liking Merlin and moved on to pushing Merlin further away by calling him the things he was called. He took his anger out on Merlin when he didn't deserve it.

Arthur knows how wrong that made things. He had joined similar classes to Merlin to try and make it up to him so they could talk and work things thought but Merlin just wouldn't give him the time of day. Arthur vowed this year would be the year he would make it up to him, even if he couldn't be with him. Because Arthur Pendragon was a poof! Well half a poof he was bi but still. He's out and he wants Merlin to forgive him. Arthur ran inside and grabbed his bag, coat and keys and went to his bike. He will start by giving Merlin a lift. He drove down the road and saw Merlin running up to the crossing. He pulled up in front of him.

"Watch it you-you-Arthur?" Merlin raised his brow.

"Hop on idiot." Arthur said rolling his eyes at Merlin.

"I think I would rather walk," Merlin huffed. God he was so stubborn.

"And be late? What would your mother think?" Arthur said flashing Merlin a sly smile. He knew he had Merlin there.

"Fine," He sighed and Arthur grinned. "Clotpole." He heard Merlin mumble as he got on behind him. Before they left Arthur gave Merlin his bag to put on his back over his because use know so it's more comfortable not to get close to Merlin or anything. Pfft. He then fumbled with his helmet strap and took it off.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Safety first. Put this on." He handed Merlin his helmet. If they crashed he couldn't live with himself if he lived and Merlin died. He would rather himself die than Merlin.

"What about you?" Merlin asked some concern in his voice. That was process.

"I'll be fine. Just put the damn helmet on." He insisted pushing it into his face. Arthur was practically begging at this moment.

"Bossy." Merlin said but complied anyway. Arthur gave him a relieved yet triumphant look. Once Merlin had adjusted the strap and Arthur was satisfied with it; Arthur revved the bike and they began their journey to college.

....

As Arthur sped up, he could feel Merlin wrapping his arms around his waist. Arthur was happy, he had Merlin snuggling into him; it made his chest burn with sensation. Merlin was so warm and cosy it was nice having him behind. He could feel Merlin slowly hugging tighter, he could tell Merlin was starting to like it. Not as much as he is but he was warming up to the idea. Arthur was happy they could just relax and stuff and have it not be awkward... Much. Arthur realises he can't get too comfy because he's in a relationship with Vivian, or was he in one with Valiant? He may be dating two people at once. Oops. Either way the person he wants is taken too. He's with Gwaine. Gwaine is a cool guy, if Arthur had to choose a guy to be with Merlin it would be Gwaine; not that it was his choice like. But he just wants Merlin to be happy even if he can't make Merlin happy.

When they arrived at Albion College there were a few last minute people walking in a well as them. The other students looked at them as they rode in; some of them started to whisper and Arthur knew in that moment that there would be a rumour spreading around about them before lunch. Merlin knew it too by the way his breath hitched. When Arthur parked up Merlin jumped off shoved Arthur's helmet into him. What the fuck?

"Thanks." He muttered before running off inside.

"Merlin," Arthur called behind him. "I'm sorry," But Merlin was already inside and probably didn't hear it. Wait! His bag! Merlin had his bag. Fuck.

....

By lunch Time Arthur was right there was rumours going about. Arthur and Merlin dating, poor Gwaine been cast a side or Arthur's and Merlin's (not so secret) affair. However his favourite rumour was that Merlin was _'Can't buy me love'ing'_ Arthur and he paid him to show up with him but Arthur knew Merlin couldn't give a damn about popularity or him for that matter.

"You two are adorable!" Gwen enquired as he passed her in the hallway.

"Finally brother dear what took you so long?" Morgana smirked at him. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway. Vivian had approached him and said that she doesn't mind their relationship turning into a threesome especially with someone as handsome as Merlin. Arthur cringed. He just walked away. Valiant had approached him assets and told him it was okay because they're relationship was casual, so Arthur just nodded. He loved gossip but it's always better when it's someone else and not him in this rumour. Arthur sighed as he approached Merlin at his locker. He had to get his bag.

"I think you have something of mine." Merlin closed the locker door to face Arthur.

"Yes I do I'm sorry for running off." Merlin said sheepishly, handing his bag back to him. Arthur laughed.

"Its fine, I'm just glad I had photography this morning and that work is on the computer where as all my other subjects work is in here." He pointed to his bag. Yeah that could have been awkward just sat there working with nothing. Wait Merlin was in his classes he could have just got if off him then. Ah well he's here now.

"Again I'm sorry." Merlin said. Arthur could tell he wasn't.

"No Merlin I should be-" Arthur started but Gwaine was approaching.

"Merlin!" Gwaine beamed wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"Gwaine." Merlin grinned leaning into his touch. Arthur coughed.

"I'll catch you later Merlin." He smiled and walked away. He didn't really want to see that. He sped of down the hallway he turned to get one last look at the couple and saw that Merlin was watching him too. Arthur smiled inwardly. Their eyes met briefly before Merlin turned away. He was starting to have an effect of Merlin. Arthur grinned as he rounded the corner.

....

After that day Arthur made sure he would bump into Merlin everywhere in college. Usually the two wouldn't see each other but this past week Arthur made sure he was at every corner Merlin turned, every classroom he came out of and every hallway he walks down. It sounds like he's stalking Merlin but he's not well he is but its only because he wasn't to see Merlin, now he knows they still have a chance. Not only in college did Arthur make sure Merlins saw him but he made sure Merlin saw him outside of college as well. If destiny won't do anything he will create destiny. Usually Arthur kept his curtains closed but Merlin had to see him at home so Arthur left his curtains open for Merlin to see in. He also went to the cinema with his friends when he heard Merlin and Gwaine were going. Each time he tried to apologise but something would always go wrong. Merlin was just so clumsy.

*

Like on Tuesday down the halls Arthur saw Merlin and they were walking towards each other when Merlin slipped and fell directly on to Arthur taking them both down to the ground. What was funny (well kinda funny or worse in Merlins case) is where Merlin landed. A normal person my have landed on top of his chest to chest but Merlin ended up getting a face full of Arthur's crotch. Everyone around them either smirked or laughed.

"Couldn't wait could you Merlin?" Someone called.

"Scandalous." A few girls giggled.

"Merlin you clumsy oaf!" Arthur growled. Only him of all people could fall there. Merlin was an idiot sometime but he still liked him. Arthur could already feel his cheeks start to burn.

"Um," Merlin shot up, face red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry." He said avoiding Arthur's eyes. He stood up ran off without another word. Arthur watched his as he ran off.

"Terrible place to start doing that brother, especially with your sister around." Morgana cackled and followed Merlin into the canteen. Arthur sighed and got up ignoring the stares, he walked away like nothing happened dusting himself off.

*

Friday in Art class was funny. He loved to make Merlin squirm, it was cute. He was so easy sometimes though. Nimueh their art teacher asked Merlin to get a new bottle of pva glue from the store room. He was faking a while so Arthur got up to check on him. Turns out he was in their trying to get the lid off the bottle.

"Need some help?" Arthur offered.

"Um," Merlin started but then Arthur's hand rested on top of Merlin's on the bottle. Arthur didn't know why he did it, he kind of expected Merlin to let go so he could open it but Merlin just stayed there. His big rough hands fit perfectly with Merlin's long and slender fingers. Arthur heart sped up, this was not happening, okay maybe it was. He was totally fangirling right now. Arthur then rubbed his thumb against Merlin's hands, he might as well make a little move since they were just holding hands and staring at each other. Suddenly glue shot in the air. Arthur didn't know how it happened but Merlin must have squeezed the bottle with his other hand because he saw the lid fly off and pva going everywhere. Arthur must have really uncooked something in Merlin for him to do that. Merlin and Arthur's fronts were covered in pva.

"I didn't think you were this happy to see me." Arthur smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. He had to make a joke to make the accident less awkward. Merlin rolled his eyes at him.

"This is not good," Melin sighed. "Sorry."

"Its fine Merlin don't worry about it. I'm sending you my dry cleaning bill." Arthur teased.

"Prat, ever heard of a washing machine?" Merlin shot back. Ooo that was quick.

"Ever heard of being rich? Idiot." Artur rolled his eyes fondly.

"Dollop head." Merlin grumbled.

"Dollop head? Making up words I see," Arthur laughed.

"Clotpole." Merlin grumbled again.

"What the hell is a clotpole?" Arthur asked. Merlin says it all the time what the hell is one?

"In the shortest amount of words?" Merlin asked and Arthur nodded. "Arthur Pendragon"

"Oi!" Arthur frowned. Okay he deserved that. In fact he deserved all of it.

"Go clean yourself up Arthur, it's your fault anyway." Merlin snapped.

"Is not. This is your fault; you squirted white stuff all over me." Arthur grinned. He had to get that one in though. Come on it was funny. Well it was, you just had to be there.

Morgana and Gwen had chosen that moment to walk into the store room to see what was taking so long and saw the two with white stuff on themselves and after hearing Arthur's comment the two began to smirk. Merlin blushed. Artur blushed too but he smirked to play it off. They had to choose this moment didn't they? Sisters why have them?

"Enjoying yourselves?" Morgana said.

"Poor Gwaine," Gwen teased. They both knew she was joking but Merlin glared at her anyway.

"Why do you always do this to me?" Merlin growled at Arthur and walked out of the store room. Arthur held his hands up in def see and watched him leave. Gwen followed after him.

"How is it you two are always found in these compromising positions?"

"I have no idea."

"So it wasn't your idea?"

"No my plan is to woo Merlin not make him be more of a clumsy oaf. This only happened because he freaked out when I held his hand." Arthur informed.

"That means he likes you, you know." Morgana assured. That what they all say.

"So you're saying I have a chance?" Arthur asked. He hoped he did. He wasn't the same git anymore.

"Yes, just remember that you were a different person back then, Merlin is used to that so he will take a bit of warming up too the new you, just be the real you and you should 'woo' him." She explained patting his cheek.

"Thanks sis." Arthur leaned into her touch as a thanks.

"It's what I'm here for." She wrapped an arm Alcindor his shoulder and led them out the room.

....

A week later Arthur heard that Gwaine had broke off whatever he and Merlin had. Arthur heard it was because he didn't want to keep worrying about Merlin and him. In all fairness after what happened that day he could understand because of how bad it looked.

You see Merlin was walking down the hallway when Arthur saw him and ran up to him.

"Merlin, I may have skipped-" He begun but Merlin interrupted.

"May?" Merlin raised his brow. Okay 'may' was an understatement.

"Okay I definitely skipped a few lessons in Classics with Mr Kilgharrah and I was wondering if you could give me your notes to copy?" Arthur asked. If he failed this class his father would kill him.

"Yeah I supposes that's-"

"Shit" Arthur cursed. He grabbed Merlin's arm so fast that he wasn't even sure he did until he let go. Arthur had dragged them into a janitor's closet and it was bloody hot in there. They were next to the boiler so it was bound to be.

"What the actual fuck?" Merlin snarled.

"Sorry I saw my ex girlfriend Vivian walking down the hallway," He explained. He decided to break up with Vivian. She got very clingy after the last incident with Merlin and Arthur had to break it off. He also broke it off with Valiant because he didn't need sex well he did but he doesn't want it with Valiant.m

"So?" Merlin asked.

"I kinda broke up with her on her birthday and now she wants my head on a stick." He informed. Yeah that was a dick move. In all fairness he didn't know it was her birthday till her family jumped out and yelled surprised so Arthur left and just never saw her again.

"Serves you right you clotpole!" Merlin growled. It really did. That's the last time he dates someone without knowing them properly.

"Hey I can't help it if I don't love her like she loves me." Arthur shrugged. It was true. Why be in a relationship if you're not happy or see it going long term?

"I suppose," Merlin agreed. "But a gentlemen would have waited and not be an arse like you." Merlin barked.

"What is your problem with me? Why don't you like me?" Arthur said defensively stepping in Merlin's space. He knew what the problem was he just wanted an excuse to get in Merlins face.

"Whats my problem with you?" Merlin challenged standing up to meet Arthur using his slight height advantage to make him appear bigger. There faces were literally mere millimetres apart. "My problem with you is you're a-" the door swung open.

"Merlin?" Said Gwaine his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. The two had sprang apart and making it look like they were doing something they weren't suppose to. Plus the heat in the room was unbelievably hot so their cheeks were pink making them appear to be blushing when they were just all hot and bothered.

"Gwaine this," Merlin gestured between the two of them. "This isn't what it looks like." He stuttered.

Gwaine just shook his head and clenched his jaw before walking away. Merlin turned to Arthur and Arthur will admit he was a little smug. He needed an open with Merlin but he didn't want it like this but it worked which is hey he was a little smug. Merlin shot a glare to Arthur and ran out after Gwaine. Although he might have made things worse but at least Merlin was now single. Turns out Gwaine thought that under all Merlin's hate for Arthur he like him. Which Arthur hoped was completely and utterly true. Arthur just needed to woo Merlin even more. He could anything now that Merlin was single.

....

Arthur decided to leave Merlin for the rest of the day. He had done enough already. However when he got home there was another awkwardly embarrassing moment waiting for him. Arthur could hear the at most foul singing ever. He looked out his window and saw Merlin walking into his room singing with a towel wrapped around his waist as he swung his hips to what Arthur assumed was music playing on his radio. Arthur told himself not to focus on how low the towel hung. Or the fact that Merlin was actually that skinny and was actually quite hench. He saw Merlin grab his radio and start to dance around like a looney. Arthur just watched and laughed. He was an adorable dork. It made him want to dance too seeing him like this. After a few minutes Arthur could see that is had occurred to Merlin that Arthur was watching him from his room. Merlin blushed and stopped dancing. Arthur smirked; he was very amused. Merlin moved to close the curtains when his towel got caught on his drawers and fell onto the ground. His eyes widened in realisation he looked up with a blush. Arthur eyes bulged, that's Merlins - oh my - Arthurs face burned his face red. There was a moment where they were to in shock to do anything but Merlin had bent down to grab his towel while Arthur had turned away. However he miscalculated his force and fell face first to the floor. Ow. Well that was awkward. Merlin will probably be awkward with him now.

....

After that Merlin avoided Arthur at all costs. Arthur knew he wouldn't want to see him. To be honest Arthur would do the same. But Merlin was going to extreme costs. If they were in the same hallway he would turn back the way he came, if Arthur was at the cinema he walked out and decided to go to Mini Golf or Laser Quest. Arthur really missed Merlin, he had gotten used to bugging Merlin everyday.

It was the Friday after that day and Arthur was on his way home from college when he spotted Merlin walking along the path.

"Merlin," Arthur called over his bikes noise. "I know you've been avoiding me." He said. He didn't like it. How could he make it up to Merlin if Merlin won't even look at him.

"And I have every right too." Merlin continued to walk and Arthur followed him on his bike.

"Merlin I'm sorry about Gwaine and last Friday night," He trailed off; Arthur blushed under his helmet. He really was sorry. He was sorry about everything. Merlin shot him a glare and stopped so Arthur could stop his bike.

"Let me take you home." Arthur offered.

"I'm nearly home anyway." Merlin declined.

"Okay how about we go some where? Let me prove to you I'm not a bad guy," Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin's hand. How could he say no to Arthur cute blue eyes. Merlin shook his head and took his hand back. Like that apparently.

"Please." Arthur begged. He just wanted another chance. He knows he's had lots of them but-

"Okay," Merlin sighed. Yes! "I want food I'm starving." Merlin said and Arthur laughed feeling more relaxed. Ladies and gentlemen we have a breakthrough.

"You're always hungry." Arthur grinned.

"Well I have a fast metabolism I don't put on the weight like some people." Merlin smirked. Oh he did not just go there.

"Are you calling me fat, Merlin?" Arthur raised his brow, not that Merlin could see it under his helmet.

"You said that not me," Merlin grinned. At least he was smiling. He loved it when Merlin smiled.

"I'm fighting fit!" Arthur argued. He was! He was not fat!

"Keep telling yourself that." Merlin laughed.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur grumbled but he laughed anyway making Merlin laugh more. It was like old times, like they don't grow apart, like they were still eight year old kids instead of eighteen years old. Merlin must have realised it to because he stopped laughing and they fell into silence.

"Helmet." Arthur took it off his head and gave it to Merlin. Arthur will always care for Merlins safety.

"Thanks." Merlin gave him a small smile. Arthur gave him a heartwarming smile once he helped him put the helmet on. He turned back around he lifted Merlin's arms on to his waist and drove off. It looked a lot more smooth than it sounded. Because Arthur was cool like that. The moment was perfect, because he had his warm Merlin behind him. It would be better if Merlin liked Arthur because Merlin didn't like Arthur, right? Well Arthur was going to change that.

....

"One day you'll get two helmets, so we both can be safe." Merlin chuckled taking off the helmet when they stopped. Arthur heart skipped a beat. Does that mean he wants to do this more often?

"Yes well I have one helmet right now and your safety comes first." Arthur stated.

"I bet you say that to everyone you have on here." Merlin said shyly.

"I've had no one else of importance on this bike" Arthur simply said his facial expression neutral; on the inside he was grinning like a loon. He looked Merlin dead in the eye as he said it and Merlin blushed. It was true though.

"What about Morgana?"

"She's never been on it." Arthur shrugged. She specially told him that she wasn't getting on that death trap of a machine with him of all people. Yet she will get on the back of Leon's bike. So that was a slap in the face.

"Oh," Merlin blushed a brighter Crimson. Arthur knew he was making process, Merlin might even like him a smidge now.

Merlin coughed and averted Arthur's gaze. Yep.

"So where are we?"

"We're at the Avalon" He smiled. Arthur lifted his seat up and put his helmet in the seat.

"The bowling place?" Merlin looked skeptical.

"Yes."

"But I'm starving." Merlin whined. Arthur knew he was head could feel Merlins stomach rumble in the ride over here.

"We can get food inside." Arthur insisted. They do the best burgers here it was great.

"But I don't even know how to bowl." Merlin complained. Really? Arthur cold help with that. He was a great bowler. Or liked to think he was anyway.

"I'll teach you." Arthur said and for some reason Merlin was really looking forward to that. "Look it's a great place; I come here to blow off some steam."

"Alright fine." Merlin caved but a small smile played on his lips. Arthur's face lit up. Bowling was a great bonding game. He grabbed Merlin's elbow and started to lead them in the bowling place. Merlin stopped abruptly.

"Hold on a sec I have to phone my mum to tell her I'll be home late." Merlin said. "You go on a head I'll catch up." Arthur nodded and walked into the entrance. Arthur entered the Avalon. He just wanted a game for them to bind and catch up. He payed for both him and Merlin. He stood waiting then he saw some familiar faces enter through the doors. It was his football friends. What were they doing here? He wanted time alone with Merlin.  He supposed it wasn't too bad it was just Leon (Morgana's boyfriend) Elyan (Gwen's brother), Percival (Gwaine's new side piece as far as he's heard) and Lance although Lance usually hangs out with Merlin because he's with Gwen.

"Hey Arthur you come here alone?" Leon asked.

"Um no Merlins outside making a phone call."

"He is we didn't see him." Lance shrugged. Arthurs heart dropped and his eyes widened. Merlin wouldn't run on him. No no pfft. He has every right to but he thought he it right this time; he got through to Merlin. He had a chance or did.

"Shit." Arthur cursed. They all laughed.

"We're kidding we saw him outside his back was too us." Percy assured. Arthur relaxed.

"Arthur chill, it was just a joke. We know you loooove him." Leon teased patting his arm.

"I don't."

"We're you or were you not going to woo him by bowling alone?" Leon asked knowingly.

"That's besides the point." Arthur dismissed. They didn't need to know that.

"I rest my case." Leon grinned.

"Fine join us please since this isn't a date."

"But you want it to be." Elyan laughed.

"Just shut up and choose a lane before I change my mind," Arthur grumbled at them. He was not happy right now. But maybe Merlin might warm up to him more if there were more people. Merlin walked in and Arthur saw his face slightly drop at seeing other people. He knew the feeling. Before he actually reached the lane Arthur stood up and walked over to him.

"Merlin let me intro-" He started.

"I know them already it's fine." Merlin said.

"Alright fair enough. Guys your remember Merlin?" Arthur asked once they sat on the chairs. They all nodded and smiled apart from Percy who seemed a tad awkward. I mean he was dating Merlins ex so he had every right to be.

"Alright we ready to bowl."

"I'll join your side so it's three v three" Lance said and plonked on the chair next to Merlin. He nudged Merlin's shoulder playfully and Merlin laughed nudging him back. A second later he heard more laughter and Arthur turned to them with a raised brow.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." The two said quickly and laughed again.

"Alright." Arthur chuckled looking skeptical. "Let's choose some names then shall we?"

Arthur named himself 'King Arthur', because he was. Merlin was 'His Wizardlyness' and Lance became 'BAMF'.

"BAMF?" Merlin had asked.

"Bad ass mother fucker," Lance grinned.

"Such language from you Lance and you're the sensible one." Merlin laughed.

"See I told you BAMF," Lance smirked.

On the other team Leon was 'Strawberry Blonde' not ginger he argued. Elyan was 'Dirty Stop out' because he's usually out clubbing till the ungodly hours of the morning, much to his fathers demise. And for Percival they named him 'Muscles'.

They started to bowl; Arthur straight away got a strike. See told you he was good. Merlin was last to have his first go out of their team. When he finally got up and picked up a bowling ball the ball it went straight into the gutter. Merlin wasn't kidding when he said he didn't know how to bowl.

"That was terrible Merlin." Arthur laughed.

"I told you I can't bowl." Merlin pouted slightly. Arthur took this as an oppjeturnity.

"It's easy here," Arthur picked up a ball and placed Merlin's fingers in the slots. He then stood behind Merlin his bigger frame (muscle not fat!) fit well with Merlin's slighter one. Arthur was aware of how warm he felt. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and lifted it letting his fingers lingering on Merlins arm for longer than supposed to.

"Hold it like this," Arthur instructed, as he breathed in Merlin's sent, sending shivers down his spine. Arthur put his other hand on Merlin's waist to keep him in position. Arthur could feel Merlin tense but he knew Merlin was enjoying it by the way her was just staring at him instead of down the lane. Arthur moved Merlin's arm slowly caressing his it as he swung. The ball flew and it knocked down all the pins.

"Strike!" Lance cheered. "This is a great start! You guys are going down!" Lance challenged. 

"In your dreams." Leon argued.

Merlin seems to have come back to earth and blinked rapidly jumping out of Arthur's touch.

"Um, I need a drink and food." He muttered before walking towards the bar. Arthur watched after him wistfully.

"Don't hurt him this time." Lance warned.

"I plan not to. I don't want to hurt Merlin ever again."

After Merlin had food and water had seemed to calm down and started to enjoy himself. In fact everyone seemed at ease. Arthur didn't touch him again but their fingers occasionally brushed and it sent little electric shocks through Arthur's fingers. He knew Merlin felt the same as he would see Merlin moving his hand out the way. However with Merlin being Merlin Arthur knew an accident was far behind. As he went to swing the force of him pulling back was stronger than he thought and brought him off his feet.

"Fuck," Merlin cursed as he landed on his arse. They guys erupted in laughter.

"Merlin you clumsy idiot." Arthur said through the fits of laughter. Lance was the one to help him up once he finished laughing but then continued to laugh after he picked him up. Only Merlin could do that. _Adorable_.

By the end of the game their team won and the other team lowered their heads in shame. Arthur after getting a strike for his finishing bowl raised his hands in the air. He high fived Lance and then spun around to embrace Merlin. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck resting his mouth on his shoulder. As he did so Arthur pulled him in a bit closer. Close personal contact was all he wanted even if it was a hug. Admittedly the two stayed there longer than supposed to but Arthur couldn't help it, Merlin felt so good in his arms, Merlin was the one and Arthur knew it. But Merlin just couldn't see it. Merlin tore away from Arthur's embrace; probably realised who he was hugging Arthur thought negatively. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment both trying to figure each other out. Both held up walls. Lance coughed breaking their stares. Arthur coughed himself and moved away from Merlin to chat to Leon, Perce and Elyan. Merlin surely felt something then.

*

"Thank you for today." Merlin said to Arthur when they arrived back to their houses.

"See I told you I'm not a bad guy," Arthur smiled softly. He wasn't, not now anyway.

"Just misunderstood." Merlin teased.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur frowned but a smile crept on his face. Merlin always made him want to smile.

"Clotpole."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Goodnight Merlin." Arthur laughed and walked away.

"Night Arthur." Merlin called behind him. Arthur could feel something happening between them and he was sure Merlin could feel it too.

After that night Merlin got lifts with Arthur to college. Arthur would always knock on his door to get Merlin and they would ride off to college. He rode so often that Arthur actually bought Merlin a helmet.

"Um, why?" Merlin asked.

"So we can both be safe" He smiled at him. He meant it. He realised even though Merlin would be safe and he wouldn't he didn't realise what it would do to Merlin if Arthur went. Probably nothing but if his wooing was working Merlin would feel how Arthur feels.

*

Arthur had been the perfect gentleman with Merlin; he was patient and kind and always put Merlin first. So naturally Merlin with Merlin there was something awkward bound to happen again.

One Tuesday afternoon Merlin and Arthur had Classics; Mr Kilgharrah wasn't in and he had set some work for them to do. They couldn't leave because the English teacher from next door kept coming in to check on them. Arthur sat in front of Merlin so Arthur didn't really get to see Merlin unless he turned round but Merlin had the joys of seeing the back of Arthur. Which if Arthur does say so himself is great.

"Merlin I'm bored." Arthur sighed leaning back in his chair so it rests on Merlin's desk. He put his head all the way back so he could see Merlin. Even upside down Merlin looked stunning.

"We all are," Melin said. "But we all choose to do work."

"Yes well I have half an hour, I still have time." Arthur grinned. Arthur was surprising good at classics. You know when he turned up. Which was a lot more now he and Merlin had this thing whatever it was. The reason he skipped was because he knew it all but he couldn't get too cocky.

"Well we're not all last minute people like you," Merlin smiled. "Well some people might." He added as he looked round the class and saw that some people were on their phones and others were chatting.

"Lance can you pass me a highlighter?" Merlin had asked Lance who was at the front row of the class. He nodded and grabbed one from the box. Merlin stood up and leaned over Arthur to get the highlighter. Arthur was at a perfect angle to peak at under Merlins shirt with his snail trial down to his-

"Merlin," Gwen nudged him from his side. Arthur saw Merlin's arm buckled at the sudden force and he would have face planted the table if it weren't for Arthur being there. Merlin let out a little squeal as he fell on to Arthur's lips. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and Merlin looked mortified. Merlin was kissing him; Arthur Pendragon! By accident like and from a really awkward angle but still! Arthur relaxed into the kiss and would have deepened the kiss if it weren't for the angle that they were at. He could feel Merlin start to come around to the kiss. Arthur leaned to make the angle easier but the added pressure pushed the table backwards and unfortunately into Merlin's crotch.

"Fuck," He screamed out pulling away from Arthur's lips. Arthur cringed and sat up immediately. He watched as Merlin fell backwards on to the floor, curling up into a ball and clutching his crotch.

"Shit Merlin are you okay?" Arthur jumped up from his chair and practically hurdled over the table. Arthur couched by Merlin and he just nodded. Arthur ignored all the looks and sniggers and focused on Merlin. Why was Merlin prone to injury when Arthur was around? How can he woo him if he gets hurt?

*

When Merlin got sick just a week later Arthur thought it was the perfect opportunity to show Merlin how much he has changed. Arthur had made Merlin some soup his favourite actually vegetable soup. He had also found a ring of Merlins. It was Merlins favourite thing in the world till Arthur was a jerk and threw it away.

The story behind the ring goes like this...

When the two were 11 Merlin had a ring he got from his friend Will. Will had been Merlin's best friend in primary (besides Arthur and Morgana) before he left to go to a different high school. As a present he gave Merlin a friendship ring off his finger and Merlin gave him one of his scarfs. The ring, Merlin loved; it was his favourite thing to ware on his fingers even over the Haribo rings. Now Arthur being Arthur took the ring gesture the wrong way or at least that's what he wanted Merlin to think and started teasing Merlin. He was actually just very jealous. At this point he realised he liked Merlin and he couldn't do anything about it. So he got mad when Will gave Merlin the ring. _His Merlin._

"Ooo got a marriage proposal Merlin you big girl." Arthur sniggered.

"Shut up Arthur your just jealous Will didn't get you one." Merlin frowned. Well yeah but not for that reason.

"Am not I never liked Will and he never liked me."  It was true, Will didn't like Arthur because he though Arthur was just a spoilt brat and admittedly he was but Merlin seemed to like him for whatever reason and he liked Merlin. Arthur just didn't like Will because he always seemed protective of Merlin. That's his job!

"Well then shut up you turnip head." Merlin snapped.

"I'm a turnip head? You're the one getting married at 11!" Arthur countered lamely. He was 11 give him some slack. 

"I'm not getting married!" Merlin cried.

"Prove it!" Arthur stalked towards Merlin. "Give me the ring." He demanded.

"No," Merlin pouted.

"Give it!" Arthur yelled.

"No!" Merlin screamed. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled he ring off. He looked at it before throwing it down the length of his garden.

"Why!" Merlin yelled before rushing to find it. Arthur felt very guilty after he did it. He didn't know it would cause Merlin this much distress. He was jerk and he knew it. Parents were called and they all searched the garden. 5 hours they looked and they couldn't find it.  For a week Merlin didn't speak to Arthur or see him. Arthur felt really bad but Arthur had to see him he knew how wrong he was. So one day Arthur climbed through the window.

"Go away." Merlin had said as Arthur entered his room.

"Merlin I'm sorry; I truly am," Arthur started but Merlin just ignored him and on his bed. Arthur followed sitting down next to him. Arthur couldn't just say he liked Merlin that would just break the friendship, plus what would his father think. So instead he said;

"Father and Morgana have both lectured me on how wrong I was and so I-here" He handed Merlin the ring off his finger.

"What?" Merlin asked stunned at the ring. It was a red and gold dragon ring; the one Arthur would never take off. Arthur got the ring from a trip to Wales with his mother before she died and wore it ever since.

"It's no ring of Wills but I want you to have mine." Arthur said sincerely.

"But you love this ring." Merlin said.

"You're my best friend, I love you more." More than Merlin could ever know.

Merlin hugged Arthur and they became friends again. You know till 5 weeks later when high school would start and Hugh school stalled Arthur up with its jokes and sexuality bullying.  He probably threw the ring away once Arthur was horrible to him. Arthur wouldn't blame him.

He climbed out his window and over the tree to Merlin's window. Arthur knocked on the window. Nothing. So Arthur knocked again and again. Merlin pulled the curtain back Arthur smiled. Merlin looked better than the first day he was ill. Arthur waved at Merlin and pointed to the window and Merlin opened it.

"About bloody time." Arthur said dropping through the window with a small white bag.

"I'm sorry but I am ill!" Merlin stressed as he climbed back into bed. Arthur stood up and stretched his back cracking in the process.

"God it's been years since I've done that," He frowned. "I'm sure your window was a lot bigger." Yeah the frame just seemed a lot bigger when he was younger.

"Or you were a lot smaller." Merlin mumbled from his bed.

"Are you calling me fat again Merlin?" Arthur raised his brow.

"And like I said before you said that not me." Merlin sniffed.

"And I repeat; fighting fit." Arthur stated.

"And I repeat fucking ill." Merlin fired back.

"I brought you something." Arthur said picking up the white back that came in with him.

"What is it?"

"Vegetable soup with extra swede just the way you like it." Arthur smiled giving him the bag. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," Merlin said surprised. "I can't believe you remembered."

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "How could I forget" His smile turned sheepish. He would never forget Merlins favourite things. He knows Merlin like the back of his hand.

"Also there's something else," Arthur continued gesturing for Merlin to look in the bag. He took out the container of soup and there he saw it at the bottom.

"Will's ring!" Merlin beamed putting the ring on his index finger.

"Yeah," Arthur smiled.

"Arthur, I-I don't know what to say," Merlin flashed him a watery smile.

"How about thank-" Merlin cut Arthur off with a hug. Arthur froze for a moment in shock before wrapping his arms around Merlin pulling him in closer. Compared to Merlin ice cold body Arthur was warm. Merlin's coldness gave him chills use his spine but he liked it anyway. Merlin snuggled his head further into Arthur's neck basking in his essence and Arthur breathed in his.

"Arthur," Merlin purred. He pulled away and took a chain out of his pyjama top; on the end hung Arthur's ring. Arthur heart stopped. He still has it. He kept his mother rings. Arthur's eyes began to water ever so slightly and his mouth went dry.

"Merlin I-" Arthur stopped he was speechless. "You kept it,"

"It's what best friends do right?" Merlin shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, they do." Arthur said softly and grabbed Merlin's hand. Arthur rubbed his hand with his thumb to show his thanks. Arthur didn't know who moved first but they both leaned towards one another.

"Merlin, your mother is home," Merlin's Grandfathers voice said from outside his door making them jump. "She wants to know if you and Arthur would like some tea?" Gaius continued.

"How did-" Arthur trailed off, flabbergasted. No way had he known.

"You might think you were being quiet but you weren't." Gaius chuckled.

"No Grandpa we're fine." Merlin said.

"Okay suit yourself."

Merlin chuckled before erupting into a fit of coughs.

"Merlin," Arthur said concerned as he left go of his hand and started to pat Merlin's back. Merlin covered his mouth the best he could as he tired to stop coughing. Once he did he lay down out of breath.

"I should let you rest." Arthur said standing up to leave, Merlin should try and sleep of this fever.

"Stay," Merlin blurted. Arthur looked at his with glassy eyes. He stared at Merlin as if to say 'you mean that?'. Merlin must have go the message because he grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him down on to the bed. Arthur sat up right his legs down the length of the bed as Merlin settled his head down against his stomach. This felt right.

"Rest Merlin." Arthur patted his head as Merlin drifted off to sleep. Arthur stayed for an hour or so, just watching Merlin sleeping going in and out of thoughts when his phone buzzed. It kept buzzing. He tried to get his phone out of his pocket without waking Merlin so he can stop his phone buzzing so it also won't wake Merlin. He managed to get his phone successfully and see that there were messages from Morgana and his father asking where he was. Arthur sighed. He lifted Merlins head up up with one hand and grabbed his arm with another and carefully placed Merlin on the pillow. Thank god Merlin was a deep sleeper. He found a piece of paper and a pen on Merlins desk and left him a little note;

"Merlin, I'm going home Morgana was bugging me with all he text messages so I have to see what's up. Feel better, Arthur."

He placed it on the bed and left out the window.

*

"Where have you been?" Morgana asked when he finally came down stairs.

"At Merlin's." Arthur explained.

"I should have known." Morgana rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Morgana?" He huffed plonking down on the sofa ready to be lectured by his sister.

*

The following week Arthur had moved with all his friends onto Merlin's table. No one questioned it and they all just became on big group of friends.

One afternoon Leon and Arthur were walking down the hallway going to the canteen when Leon said;

"I saw Merlin earlier, he was wearing your ring, you know the one you lost."

"Yeah I didn't look it I gave it to Merlin when we were 11."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said and I regret saying it. I gave it to Merlin because I liked him I just didn't know it at the time and when I did I got teased and pushed him away are you happy?"

"A simple drop it would have sufficed." Leon held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"I'm sorry Leon it's just I'm still trying to woo Merlin and not feel guilty."

"He liked you Arthur don't worry, whatever you did in the past was the past that's not you, that was smaller and more afraid you."

"Afraid?"

"Of your sexuality; of what others might think; what your Father might think. I know it was hard for you. You ended up in tears the day you told your father you were bi. He even kicked you out the house. If you just explain this to Merlin he will understand."

"I supposed, just be me right?"

"Exactly." Leon agreed and Arthur sighed. His need for Merlin was getting stronger and he couldn't play this cat and mouse game any longer he had to have Merlin. He knows Merlin feels the same he can tell in his eyes.

The two walked into the canteen and approached the table just in time to hear Lance say;

"Merlin I've know you for seven years, I think I can tell when you like someone."

"I don't-" Merlin started at the same time the two approached. Leon went straight to Morgana on the other side of the table.

"Who does Merlin like?" Arthur asked about to sit down

"No one." Merlin forced a smile. "Excuse me." He said getting up and walked out into the corridor. Oh no he was not getting away that easily.

"Merlin," Arthur called after him. He caught up to Merlin grabbing his hand to make him stop. "You're acting strange are you okay?" Arthur asked because he was acting strange. Merlin just doesn't walk away like that.

"Fine." Merlin snapped.

"Really?" Arthur rubbed his thumb over his ring on Merlin's finger.

"Yes just tired." Merlin sighed. Arthur ran his hands though his hair; it was like trying to draw blood from stone. Arthur looked to the side and saw a hurdle of kids running toward them. God not another stampede. They get them every other week. Arthur has joined a few before but they were to celebrate the football victories.

"Watch out." Arthur warned pushing himself and Merlin into the lockers as the stampede of teens ran down the hallway way.

"What on earth?" Merlin raised his brow.

"Indoor game of tig I guess." Arthur joked, his laughing died down when he realised how close this put them. Arthur had caged Merlin with his arms into the lockers. Merlin looked at his lips and Arthur looked at his.

"Merlin, I want to-" But he didn't finish that sentence as lust took over and he placed his lips on Merlin's. Artur could tell Merlin didn't know how to react but he felt Merlin move his lips in time with Arthur's. Once Merlin started to kiss back Arthur deepened the kiss, exploring Merlin's mouth with his tongue. Merlin groaned and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck letting his fingers entwine in Arthur's hair. Arthur liked Merlin like this. Arthur moaned at his touch, pressing into Merlin and Arthur could just fell Merlin's growing erection against his own.

He hiked Merlin's leg up and placed it around his hip as he moved his hand up along Merlin's leg to cup his arse. Arthur was craved Merlin, he had to have him now. He realised that it was probably not a good idea since they were in the middle of college making a public show. Someone coughed and that's when Merlin real asked the same thing and he pulled back breathing heavily, Arthur mirroring his breaths. Their lips were red and puffy and their faces flushed. Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes; Arthur looked at him almost pleadingly, he needed Merlin but Merlin just looked shocked; in all fairness he had a right to be.

"You forgot your bag," Gwen said to Merlin her face bright red. Merlin looked at her and then back at Arthur. He went to her grabbed his bag nodding at her and then ran off down the hallway.

"Merlin!" Arthur called after him but Merlin just kept on running. Arthur slammed his fist I it the locker.

"Dammit!"

"I'm sorry Arthur." Gwen patted his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Gwen it's mine." Arthur sighed and hit the locker one more time before walking away.

*

Merlin had avoided Arthur for two weeks.  Arthur tried to call him Merlin leaving his voice mails like;

"Merlin call me we need to talk about this."

"I'm sorry Merlin about kissing you but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Please talk to me I miss you."

"I'm sorry about everything I've ever done to you jus to elapse talk to me I can't stand it." He begged.

Yes he sounded desperate because he was desperate he needed Merlin, not just for a quick shag either he loved Merlin and he wants to be with Merlin and that kiss just proves Merlin feels the same or at least Arthur hoped it did. All of his hard work has just gone down the drain.

Artur eve tried to catch him at college but he would leave the canteen if Arthur entered and turn back the other way in hallways. They were back to square one again. What was even the pout anymore? All his friends would give him sympathetic looks and try to distract him from the pain but Arthur just didn't want to hear it.

Arthur also attempted to get to Merlin through his window. He would stay at the window telling Merlin all the things he left on the voice messages and everything but Merlin just kept the window locked and the curtain closed. After another week of silence Arthur gave up trying to talk to him. There was no point in trying anymore, there's only so far he could go with out doing things illegally.

Arthur would lay awake most night all his thoughts jumbled. They were all about Merlin, about that kiss; the kiss that still makes Arthur get goosebumps and tingle at the memory. Arthur just couldn't stay here he couldn't sit here and wallow in self pity. He checked his phone and looked at the time. It was only half nine. Why was he in bed at half nine? Glad he was getting old. He unlocked his phone and called Leon.

_"Hello?"_

"You still bowling?"

_"Yeah why?"_

"Add my name on for the next game I'm on my way."

_"Okay see you soon."_ Leon said no questioned asked. That's why Leon was his best friend he jus tines when Arthur didn't need talking too and when he did. It was quarter to ten by the time he reached the bowling place.

"Just in time for tour go." Leon said handing him a bowling ball once he entered the place. He was surprised to find that Gwaine was here. Arthur nodded to everyone even Gwaine who nodded back. There were no hard feelings, well not much anyway.

"Drink?"

"Usual." Arthur said and bowled. He wasn't in the mood for chit chat. If was half ten by the time they were almost done with the game. He was losing. He wasn't doing as well as he normally would. He just couldn't focus and everyone knew why. Even Gwaine could see it.

"You really like him huh?" Gwaine said sitting next to him. Taking a swig of his beer.

"I did or do well it's more like love-"

"Love?" Gwaine choked on his drink.

"Yeah."

"Dude you got it bad."

"I do but he won't hear me out."

"Give him time."

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted practically charging at him. Arthur stood up and turned towards him. That was ironic.

"Merlin?" Arthur managed before Merlin jumped on him wrapping his legs round him, placing his lips on Arthur's. Arthur didn't respond straightaway out of confusion but he wrapped his arms around Merlin and deepened the kiss. Arthur was first to pull away ignoring the cat calls from the guys.

"Merlin wha-? How-? Why-?" Arthur said breathlessly as Merlin dropped down.

"I love you." Merlin blurted. "I didn't know it but I do and I wanted to push you away like you pushed me away."

"Merlin,"

"And I wanted you to hurt like you hurt me and I realised that's not fair and I can't live without you because you're my best friend and I love you and-"

"Merlin."

"I didn't know I what I was thinking and I hope you can forgive me because-"

"Merlin!" Arthur said putting his hand over his mouth. "I love you too idiot." Arthur said gently as he dropped his hand from Merlin's mouth.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't catch that?" Merlin smirked. Arthur rolled his eyes, grinning himself and captured Merlin lips with his own.

"I said I love you" Arthur said as he pulled away.

"I love too." Merlin grinned and kissed him again.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." Arthur pulled away again.

"You kept telling me thought the window and voicemail."

"And I'll say it again. I'm so sorry for making you feel like that and what you put me through I deserve it for putting you through the same thing. I was so focused on my side and how it will affect me when I didn't think about how it will affect you and I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur informed.

"You're not that same guy and I know that." Merlin patted his cheek. "Besides I can understand why you did it."

"You can?"

"Leon told me." Merlin shrugged.

"Did he now?" Arthur raised his brow and turned to Leon who just grinned and shrugged himself.

"He needed to know."

"I could have told him."

"You were too weak." Leon laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes. Well at least Merlin knew.

"Well now that we've cleared that up, want to bowl with us?" Arthur asked Merlin. 

"I would like that." Merlin grinned. "But first," He trailed off and captured Arthurs lips. This was perfect. Arthurs plan had worked! He wooed Merlin and they were together at last. Hopefully for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ended all of a sudden but my inspiration kind of faded once I got the ending out the way. I do hope you all enjoyed it; let me know what you think XD


End file.
